


A Day At The Mall (And An Evening Of Fun)

by Huntress69



Series: Grace [3]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Mild Kink (I don't do hard core)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-24
Updated: 2013-03-24
Packaged: 2017-12-06 08:28:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/733602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntress69/pseuds/Huntress69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve takes Grace to the mall and leaves her in the arcade with some of her friends, telling her to stay with them and not wander off. Grace leaves the arcade to find Steve, but when she can't, she panics and goes to mall security. While sitting with security, she freely (and innocently) answers all their questions in full (and then some), which leads them to call the police. Oh, and Steve and Danny get a little kinky in the bedroom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Day At The Mall (And An Evening Of Fun)

**Author's Note:**

> 1) Written for my prompt "Steve takes Grace to the mall…and loses her." It was suggested that it is Grace who loses Steve. So I compromised with this fic.  
> 2) This actually started out as a short little fic about Steve and Grace in the mall, but Steve and Danny had other ideas.  
> 3) Brief appearance by Steve's next door neighbor Edna

**Disclaimer: Must I? Oh well...They don't belong to me, okay! But if they ever come to my house, I'm keeping them!**

**************

"You have really got to stop getting shot, Dan," Steve snickered, bringing Danny a cup of soup.

"You have really got to stop getting me shot," Danny responded with a sneer. "What does this make? Three times in the last six months?"

"Cheer up, babycakes; it was only a flesh wound to the thigh." Steve gave him some crackers. "We are on vacation for the next two weeks and I intend to take good care of you."

"Some vacation, **snookums** ," Danny frowned. "And how am I supposed to spend the week with Grace? Or did you forget that she's coming to stay here for Spring break? Shit, Steve, Rachel is going to have one of her fucking outbreaks and tell me that she's keeping Grace."

"Already covered, honeypie." Steve sat beside him. "I talked to her, told her what happened, and explained that if she tried to keep Grace I would see to it that Stan received a visit from the IRS."

"The IRS?" Danny perked up at that. "Really?"

"I have friends in many places, lambchop." Steve grinned maliciously. "Stan didn't want to be audited for the last seven years."

"Remind me to stay on your good side." Danny looked at the crackers. "You got me _Goldfish_."

"And I'm not even going to bitch at you for the crumbs you're going to get all over the bed." Steve helped Danny sit up. "I love you, Danno."

"Yeah, sure," Danny smiled a little.

"I don't fluff pillows for just anybody." Steve leaned in for a quick kiss. "Now eat your soup like a good boy and maybe I'll give you a blow-job later."

"Just a blow job? I think you owe me more than that."

"Doctor Phipps said nothing strenuous for the next couple of days. You pop those stitches he's going to kill **me**." 

"I'll protect you, Commander McGarrett." Danny opened the bag of crackers, purposely ate a mouthful and yes, got crumbs all over the bed. "Actually, I'll just sic Kono on him when she's PMSing."

"Now, now, lovemuffin, we like our doctor and don't want to scare him to death." Steve stood up. "And it's plain Lieutenant these days, not Commander. I resigned my commission, remember?"

"Whatever." Danny sipped at his soup. 

"I'll see you later, snugglebunny. I am off to pick up Grace and take her to the mall while you are resting."

"Steve?"

"Yes, Danno?"

"Don't you think you're taking the pet names a bit too far?"

"No way, my little kumquat," Steve teased as he walked toward the door. He heard Danny mutter something and turned back for a moment, glaring at his partner. "Did you just call me an anal retentive, OCD-suffering, mentally unstable, sadistic son-of-a-bitch?"

"You have your pet names, I have mine."

"We'll see if you get pizza for dinner."

"You don't get me pizza, you and your right hand will become reacquainted very quickly."

"You wouldn't last a day."

"Try me."

Steve thought about it, "Pizza it is," and blew Danny a kiss as he walked out.

"Score one for me," Danny laughed.

"I HEARD THAT!"

"I KNOW!"

**~~~~~~~~**

Steve drove up to the gated home and forced himself to stay calm. 

He wasn't overly fond of Rachel, but Stan...he had a deep hatred for the man, who was blatantly homophobic. According to Grace, he had stayed at one of his hotels when Rachel's uncle and her uncle's husband had arrived, and only returned at Grace's behest; the little girl wanted everyone to get along. Thankfully the relatives had only stayed in the house for a week, before taking a rental for the remainder of their stay.

Getting out Steve rang the buzzer.

_"You're late,"_ Rachel's voice said. 

"There was...."

Rachel obviously didn't realize it was Steve, because the next words out of her mouth were, _"I want Grace back on time Sunday or I swear...."_

"You swear what?" Steve asked.

_"Mister McGarrett, I didn't know it was you."_

"Just open the damn gates so I can get Gracie."

_"She'll come out to you."_

"No she won't," Steve spat back. "I'm coming to pick her up at the door." He got back in his car, smirking to himself as the gates opened fully. "I have really got to talk to Danny about putting up with her shit," he said to himself.

Grace ran out to the car as he pulled up. "I know Dad's okay; I saw him on the news."

"He sure is, Gracie." Steve picked her up, hugged her and twirled her around. "And guess what? We're going shopping at the mall while Danno's resting."

"Grace is supposed to spend the weekends with her father, not...."

"We already had this conversation, Stanley," Steve sneered. "My offer of the IRS still stands."

Stan huffed and went back inside, Rachel following.

Grace got in the car, but just as quickly got out. "I forgot something; it's a surprise."

"I like surprises," Steve grinned.

Grace came out a few minutes later with a plate. "I made cookies."

"Cool; Danno and I will eat them later."

"I like the mall; Mom takes me sometimes."

"You know, Grace," Steve said as he began to drive, "the mall is kind of big and I may need somebody to watch me so I don't get lost."

"Okie-dokey," Grace nodded. "Detective Grace ready for Steve-watching duty!" 

**~~~~~~~~**

They arrived at the mall, which wasn't that crowded and went into a few stores. 

Grace spotted her friend Jonah and his mother, and Steve and his mother said hello to one another.

His mother said that a group of their friends were at the arcade and that if Grace wanted, and it was okay with Steve, they could go and hang out together. She further explained to Steve that all the kids knew each other and kept an eye on one another.

Grace gave him puppy-eyes and he reluctantly agreed, telling her where he would be going....

**~~~~~~~~**

One hour later Grace was sitting in the offices of mall security.

"I was supposed to stay in the arcade with my friends," she sniffled, "but I got hungry and ran out of money and went to find him. I would have called him, but I forgot my phone. He said he was going to the phone place, but he wasn't there. I…I lost him!" 

One of the security officers gave her a tissue. "It's okay, sweetie. We'll find your Daddy."

"I didn't come with my Dad; Steve brought me."

"Who's Steve?" 

Grace blew her nose. "Dad's partner."

"And your Dad?"

"Dad couldn't bring me because he got shot during a drug buy."

"Your father was buying drugs?"

"I'm not sure if he was doing the buy or Steve. I've heard them talking; they switch off. They were in Seattle last month and Dad did the buy." Grace looked around and lowered her voice. "I'm not supposed to listen when they talk, but sometimes it's hard not to."

"Seattle?"

"Yeah, but the only reason they went there was because it started here and the dealer went to Seattle so of course they had to follow him. They don't do it here very often because so many people know them." Grace furrowed her brow. "Maybe you should call the police."

"Yeah," the mall cop nodded, "I think I will."

**~~~~~~~~**

Ten minutes later two police officers had arrived to further question Grace. 

From what they had gathered from mall security, her father and his partner were drug dealers and they decided a few more questions were in order.

"Does your Dad give you to Steve often?"

"Not often, but sometimes; he says Steve likes little girls." Grace wasn't lying; Danny had explained that Steve liked kids in general, but had a soft spot for girls, having a younger sister himself.

The police officers were shocked, to say the least.

"What else do your Dad and his partner, er, do?"

"Are you sure I won't get into trouble for telling you?" Grace looked from one police officer to the other. "Because repeating what other people say makes for bad manners."

"We're the police; it's okay to talk to us."

Grace had to think. "Um, last week I heard Dad yelling at Steve because he once again threatened to throw a man off a roof; Steve does stuff like that sometimes. Dad says Steve does things like that because he's crazy, but I'm pretty sure Steve does it to get on Dad's nerves." She paused. "You really need to find Steve. If I don't bring him home safe and sound, I just know Dad's gonna be upset and not trust me to take him out anymore." 

"Okay, honey…."

"It's Grace," she told him dryly.

"Okay…Grace…where's your Mom?"

"Mom's involved with helping a friend make a hit this weekend."

"A hit?!" The cop asked, incredulous.

"Yeah. And Stan says that after, they're going to hide out in the hotel."

The cop's mouth dropped open. Of course, he had no way of knowing that Grace was talking about a hit record that Rachel was going to help her friend promote and that she and Stan were going to hole up in a suite afterward to unwind. 

"Who's Stan? Is he a friend of your Dad's and Steve's? Does your Dad ever give you to Stan?"

"Stan's a homophobic weasel, at least that's what Steve called him, and Dad would never give me to him. Dad says it's bad enough that Mom makes me live in his house five days a week. And Steve and Dad were going to throw him to the sharks but Kono said there was no reason to give the poor sharks indigestion, and also that they'd have PETA up their fucking asses for a month." Grace chewed on her lower lip. "Please don't tell Dad I used that kind of language. I know it's not proper, but I was just saying what Kono said." She noticed they weren't doing anything but sitting there. "Can you please do your jobs and find Steve?" She frowned at the cops. "You know what? You should call in Five-0."

"Honey, I'm sure you've heard about the Five-0 task force, but they are only called in on major cases," one of the officers explained.

"This **is** major!" She screamed. "You have to find Steve!"

**~~~~~~~~**

Steve had gone from the _Verizon_ kiosk for a larger memory card (he needed more space to store the X-rated photos his perverted partner sent him every other day, usually from their locker room) to _Sears_ for yet another useless appliance (this time an ice cream maker; he and Danny still hadn't made use of the bread maker, waffle iron, fondue pot, quesadilla maker, rotisserie, or rice cooker) and lastly to _Spencer's_ , where he picked up a set of Led Zeppelin tumblers, a Bruce Springsteen 'Born To Run' fleece blanket and a dark blue dildo which he intended to use on Danny since they had to take things easy, lest they pop the stitches in Danny's leg. He didn't know how that would go over, but Danny seemed quite open to try anything in the bedroom. As he was walking to the counter he also picked up a tube of strawberry-flavored lube and a bandana.

He had taken out his wallet to pay for the purchases, put it on the counter for a moment, and didn't realize he had left the store without it. After that he went to the car to put the items away, and then he returned to the arcade to pick up Grace. Her friends told him she had left a while before and Steve felt his heart drop to his stomach. 

He had lost Grace in the mall.

Steve was frantic as he ran to the mall security office. If anything happened to Grace he wouldn't be able to live with himself. Not that he'd have to - Danny and Rachel would actually put aside their differences to kill him in a slow and extremely painful way. He decided that once he got to security he would call in his team, the HPD, the FBI, Naval Intelligence...whoever he had to.

He burst inside, out of breath. "I lost...GRACE!" Steve took a step towards her but was tackled by one of the cops.

"You are under arrest!"

"For what?!" Steve demanded to know.

"Drugs and attempted kidnapping," one of the officers said.

"No, you have it all wrong...whatever it is." Steve was thoroughly confused. "ID, back pocket."

He was patted down. "What ID?" 

"Oh crap, I left it in the store. Go to Spencer's, I left it on the counter."

"Yeah, sure you did."

"I'm a cop, a member of...."

"Shut up! You're under arrest, you pervert."

Being that Steve didn't have his wallet, and they didn't believe him, he had no choice but to let them cuff and arrest him.

He wasn't even questioned, just read his Miranda, taken out and tossed into their car.

"Don't say a word, Gracie," Steve told her, "and we'll use my new ice cream maker later."

Grace sat in the front with the officers and did as she was told.

**~~~~~~~~**

Grace was given a seat as Steve was taken to a holding cell. 

"Hi, Grace," Captain Marla Carson grinned. "What are you doing here? Where's your Daddy?"

"Danno got shot again and I'm here with Steve; he got arrested for dealing drugs and kidnapping."

"Uh, Steve, as in McGarrett, was arrested?"

"At the mall."

Marla didn't know if she should giggle or not. "For dealing drugs and kidnapping?"

"Yep."

"Who arrested him?"

"The police."

"Yes, Grace, I figured that one out. But do you know which officers?"

"I didn't know them, but they seemed kinda dumb. Steve asked for a phone call and they told him he'd get one eventually; I thought they had to let him have one right away?"

"As a norm, they do," Marla answered.

"They took him thataway," Grace pointed towards holding, "and told me that I was going into protective services." She eyed Marla curiously. "Is that like witness protection? Because I don't want a new name; I like being a Williams."

"No, it's not, don't worry." Marla was going to love it when Steve dealt with the two that had arrested him.

"I really would like to get going as soon as possible because Steve said he got an ice cream maker and we could use it tonight."

"You'll be out of here soon; I'm going to get Steve."

"Cool," Grace smiled at her. "I'll wait here and stay out of trouble."

"You're never any trouble, sweetie, but those officers…." Marla headed down to holding - this was going to be fun.

**~~~~~~~~**

Marla entered the interrogation room and found Steve with the arresting officers. She made it a point to know all her people as best she could and was aware that the two had graduated the academy a few months before and were obviously unfamiliar with the task force.

"Gentlemen," she smiled sweetly, "I have been duly informed that you have a dangerous suspect in custody." She was biting the inside of her cheek to prevent a total outbreak of giggles.

"Drug dealing, kidnapping and child molestation," the first officer, whose name was Rand, helpfully supplied.

"I see," Marla nodded. "And you, Holland," she turned to the other officer, "do you have something to add?"

"We have the girl upstairs; she gave us the information."

"Did you read the, er, suspect his rights?"

"Yes, of course we did," Holland nodded.

Steve rolled his eyes.

"Why were you two called to the scene? Aren't you new to the HPD?"

"We graduated three months ago, Captain." Rand grinned, "My brother is chief of security at the mall and knew we were there so he called us in."

"They did read me my rights, I'll give them that," Steve sighed, "but they didn't even question me. They told me I was under arrest for those charges, handcuffed me and tossed me in their car. Is Gracie okay?"

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Rand screamed. "You're not getting your hands on that kid."

"She's fine." Marla replied and then focused back on the cops. "Officers Rand and Holland, for doing such a good job, you will be reassigned for the next week to the Five-0 Task Force, under Steve McGarrett's command. He and his team will give you **thorough** training on police procedurals."

"I told you we did the right thing," Holland told Rand.

"I am quite sure that Lieutenant McGarrett is going to have a wonderful time with you." She paused. "And you know he has a partner, right?"

"Yeah," Holland said, "Danny Williams."

"That's correct." Marla undid Steve's handcuffs.

"Uh, Captain, are you sure that's a good idea?"

"Yes, I am, and if I were the two of you, I'd watch out for Detective Williams."

"Why?" the two cops asked.

Marla's demeanor changed and she glared at them. "That little girl you brought in is Grace Williams, and take note of the last name."

The two officers' mouths dropped open.

"And this..." she continued, "...is Steve McGarrett."

Steve stood up, bringing himself to his full height, which was a few inches above the two officers. "I'm going to let Detective Williams take charge of the two of you. And when it comes to his daughter, he doesn't have much of a sense of humor." He smiled quite maniacally. "Be afraid, be very afraid."

The two officers nearly knocked each other over fleeing.

"Is that what's coming out of the academy these days?" Steve asked.

"I seem to recall a young Naval officer I worked with once, who screwed up Miranda and nearly ruined a case," Marla snickered. "That same young officer also told the suspect he didn't deserve a lawyer and left him handcuffed to a chair for an hour."

"Okay, don't rub it in," Steve smiled at her. "Grace is okay, isn't she?"

"Grace is her father's daughter; nothing fazes her."

"Danny is going to kill me." Steve actually whined. "I am so dead."

"Yes," Marla nodded, "you certainly are. But it'll be a lovely funeral, I promise."

Steve picked up Grace and the two made a quick stop at the mall so he could get his ID.

On the way home she babbled happily in the car, but Steve had nightmarish visions of the different ways Danny was going to fold, spindle, mutilate and maim him.

**~~~~~~~~**

Steve parked the car and really didn't want to face Danny. He'd already called him to explain what had happened and why they weren't going to be home until late.

The second they walked in, Danny's voice brought the roof down. "You left my daughter alone! Do you have any idea what could have happened to her?!"

"Mom does it all the time!" Grace yelled at him. "She leaves me with my friends!" Her breath hitched. "It was my fault. Steve told me to stay with them and I didn't listen and I'm sorry! And now you're gonna break up and hate each other and I don't want you to hate each other and I…I…I'm really sorry…." Grace burst into tears.

Danny sat down and pulled her into his lap, rocking her as when she was smaller. "We're not going to break up, Grace. Yeah, I'm angry with Steve, but he's eating himself alive over this without any help from me."

"You're not going to break up?" Graced hiccupped. "You promise?"

Danny cast a quick glance over Grace's head at Steve, who clearly wanted an answer to that question himself. "No, Grace."

"You're not going to promise?!" She looked like she was going to start crying again; all the color drained from Steve's face and his eyes grew wide as saucers.

Danny took a deep breath. "That 'no' meant we're not going to break up; and yes, I promise."

"Okay, Danno." Grace was relieved. "And please don't be mad at Steve for getting lost in the mall; I promise if you let me take him again, I'll keep a close eye on him and not let him wander off on his own."

Steve sat down, took Grace into his own lap and smiled at her. "I swear, Gracie, I'll never wander off again without supervision." He looked at Danny and held up three fingers. "Scout's honor."

"I believe him and can I go take a shower?"

Danny gave her a hug and shooed her off. "So you leave her alone and she's the one feeling guilty." 

"Dan, I meant what I said - I won't leave her alone ever again. I honestly thought she was safe."

"She was, with her friends, but if something had happened to her…Steve, we both know the horrors that occur with missing children."

Steve cut him off. "Grace won't do anything like this again - she learned her lesson...and so did I."

"Steve, she's my…."

"I know, she's your daughter, but I care about her also, as if she were my own." Steve met Danny's eyes. "I'd do anything for her."

"You would?" Danny seemed surprised. 

"Of course I would, Danny, how could you even question me about that? I'm never going to have any of my own; she's the closest I'll ever come."

"You never know," Danny said halfheartedly.

"Yeah," Steve laid his head upon Danny's shoulder, "I do. Because unless medical science leaps ahead and I can knock you up, there's not going to be an opportunity for me to procreate."

"Ooh, you're using the big words." Danny finally smiled. "And why do I have to be the one who gets pregnant? Why can't you go through the weight gain and the mood swings? Oh wait, never mind. You go through those hormonal changes you **will** toss somebody off a roof."

"Still love me?"

"Yes, though the why escapes me for the moment." Danny fought the urge to scratch his wound. "This itches like crazy; I gotta get back up to bed."

"Are you in pain, Danny?"

"Yes and no; more annoyance then anything." 

Steve helped him upstairs and laid him down. "Grace made cookies. I'll bring you some up."

"No thanks," Danny chuckled. "You can eat them. And where's my pizza?"

"I sort of forgot it," Steve said quietly. "Can I make you a peanut butter sandwich?"

"As long as I get my pizza tomorrow."

"You will."

"I'll take the sandwich...with the crusts cut off. And a cup of chocolate milk."

"Yes sir!"

**~~~~~~~~**

Grace came out of her room in her new PJ's. "Steve, why'd you get me the Los Angeles Rams? Dad hates them."

"I know," he laughed. "Why do you think I bought them?"

"Because they're your favorite team?"

"That too."

"We makin' a sandwich for him? 'Cause he likes peanut butter on both sides and a glob of jelly in the middle."

"Thanks for the intel." Steve picked her up and sat her on the counter. "About today, Gracie...."

"I shouldn't have left the arcade and I'm sorry, Steve. I didn't mean to scare you."

"I know, kiddo, and I forgive you." He kissed the top of her head. "We'll make ice cream tomorrow, okay?"

"Chocolate chip?"

"If that's what you want."

"It's Danno's favorite." 

Grace chewed on her lip, in a manner identical to what Steve had seen on Danny more than once. "What's on your mind, little one?"

"Steve, who are the 'Cayman's'?"

Steve was about to answer her, but instead asked her a simple, "Why?"

"Because when you came to pick me up this morning, I heard you say something about Stan and his money, and remember when I had to go back in for the cookies I made for you and Dad?"

"Yes, Gracie, I do, and by the way, they were delicious." He didn't have the heart to tell her they tasted like cement and went down like lead. Now he knew why Danny didn't want any.

"I'm glad you liked them."

"About the 'Cayman's'….?"

"Oh yeah, when I went back in, I heard Stan telling Mom that the Cayman's were watching a bunch of his money." She shrugged. "I guess they're friends of Stan's."

"Are you sure that's what he said, Gracie?"

"Yep."

"Don't worry about it; it's not important."

"Okay, Steve." She gave him a hug. "I meant what I said, about the mall."

"I know." Steve squeezed her tightly. "Dad's upstairs in bed because his leg is hurting him," he slipped his hand into hers, "and I think he needs a goodnight hug and kiss from you."

"What about his sandwich?"

"I'll bring it up after I tuck you in."

**~~~~~~~~**

"How long before your leg is better?" Grace asked, cuddling with Danny. 

"About a week, Grace, so I won't be able to do a lot of things while you're on vacation." Danny frowned. "I know you were looking forward to doing stuff and I'm sorry."

"You got the bad guys, so it's okay." She kissed him on the cheek. "Good night, Danno. I love you."

"Love you too."

"After I get Grace to bed, I have to go get my stuff out of the car. I'll be back in a few." Steve tossed Grace over his shoulder and carried her downstairs, even though she protested that she wasn't a baby and could walk on her own. He brought her into her room, said, "This is why I carry you," and flipped her onto the bed, tickling her, his heart warming at the sound of her giggles. It reminded him of Mary Ann when his sister was younger. 

"Do I have to go to sleep right away?"

"As long as you don't stay up too late." He sat down beside her and turned on the TV. "What do you want to watch?"

_"Biker Chicks Take Over Milwaukee."_

"No."

_"Leather and Lace."_

"No."

_"Zach and Miri Make a Porno."_

"Definitely Not."

_"Zombie Strippers."_

Steve nearly said yes, until he saw that Jenna Jameson starred in it. "No."

"Fine," Grace huffed. _"The Wolfman"_?

"That one's okay," Steve nodded, changing the channel. He kissed her on the forehead and tucked her in. "If I find out you changed the movie...."

"I won't, Steve, promise."

"G'night, kiddo, I love you."

"Me too."

Steve went out to the car and retrieved his packages, but before he went upstairs he made a quick phone call to an old friend in the FBI - this would be much better than the IRS….

**~~~~~~~~**

"You took your pants off?" Steve looked Danny over as he came into the room, a sly grin on his face. "Why?"

Danny ignored him. "Give me my dinner, such as it is."

"One peanut butter sandwich with the crusts cut off and one cup of chocolate milk served in a Jimmy Page glass, because I know he's your favorite." Steve set the tray down and opened a bag. "One Springsteen throw blanket for when you lay on the couch." 

"And what useless gadget did you buy?" At Steve's curious look, Danny shook his head in scorn. "Every time you go to the mall you buy something for the kitchen that we don't need and will never make use of - so what was it today?"

"An ice cream maker," Steve admitted rather sheepishly.

"And it's going to look lovely beside all the other new appliances sitting unused in the kitchen." Danny laughed a bit. "What's next? A Sno-Cone maker?"

"I didn't see one; I'll have to look next time I'm there. I did see a sandwich maker though."

"No more appliances, Steve. It's an addiction with you."

"You said you liked the soda maker."

"Until I found out how much the soda mixes were; it's cheaper to buy a case of Pepsi. And what's in the other Spencer's bag?"

"That you get to see after you finish your dinner. And Grace and I are going to make ice cream tomorrow."

"Did you like her cookies?" Danny asked, laughing as he took a bite of his sandwich.

"You could have given me a warning," Steve huffed. "I think we should make the criminals eat them; we'd get confessions immediately. Or we could use them as weapons - throw them at the perps instead of shooting at them. They were harder than hockey pucks." He watched Danny scarf down his sandwich. "Slow it down."

"No, I want to know what else you bought at the mall; you're being pretty mysterious."

"Okay, Danno; geez, you have less patience then your daughter." Steve went into the bathroom and took out the dildo, cleaning it carefully. He opened the tube of lubricant to smell it and the sweet scent of strawberries filled the room. Oh yeah, he made the right decision on the lube, but was still hesitant about the dildo - it was about two inches longer and an inch wider then his cock. 'If Danny doesn't want to play with it, we won't,' he thought to himself. Staring at the bandana, well, that gave him pause also.

They were still new as lovers, but were learning about each other every day. 

Steve bought numerous books and DVD's to help them out.

Danny returned each one; he wanted to learn as they went along.

Steve discovered he loved to give blow-jobs; he had no gag-reflex.

Danny was a screamer, plain and simple.

Steve wrote him a love letter that was so full of filth that Danny turned red as a tomato. He emailed it to Danny but inadvertently cc'd it to Chin and Kono - Chin plagiarized it and sent it to his girlfriend and Kono said she was adapting it for her slash list. (What slash was, Steve didn't know and was genuinely afraid to ask.)

Danny filmed them (without Steve's knowledge) one night and sent it to Steve while they were at work...as an attachment ostensibly to go with his report - Steve didn't come out of his office for close to two hours.

But this...Steve was unsure if Danny was into sex games. 'You won't know until you ask and he did say he would try anything.' With that final thought in his mind, Steve came out of the bathroom with the dildo and lube wrapped in a towel, grabbed one of Danny's ties from the rack in the closet, put his hands behind his back and sat on the edge of the bed. "I want to try something different tonight, Dan."

Danny eyed him warily. "You're not going to spank me again, are you?"

"That's not something different, but if you want me to...."

"No thanks," Danny told him. "My dick got very excited at the idea, but my ass wasn't overly fond of it."

"I kissed it and made it better, didn't I?" Steve waggled his eyebrows.

"Maybe I should spank you."

"HELL NO!" Steve retorted, and then heard Danny muttering once again. "I am not an overbearing, arrogant, pompous control freak. I'm just...self-assertive. And I don't hear you complaining about my cock up your ass a dozen times a week." More muttering. "Seven last week? Are you keeping score?"

"No," Danny said clearly, "but you're too much fun to mess with."

"That does it." Steve sat in Danny's lap and emptied his hands so Danny couldn't see what he had. Taking Danny's wrists in one hand, he used the other to pick up the tie and quickly bound them to the headboard. "You are mine tonight, Danno."

"I'm yours every night," Danny chewed on his lower lip, and then licked the upper. He glanced above his head and froze. "That's my best tie!"

"They all look alike to me." 

"It cost me a hundred bucks, Steve."

"I'll buy you two more to make up for it."

Danny was about to say something smarmy when he saw the bandana Steve had in his other hand. "What's that for?"

"I want to blindfold you." Steve was a little nervous. "But if you don't want that, I won't do it."

"I just let you tie me up; what makes you think I'll say no to a blindfold?"

Steve tied it around Danny's eyes. "If you want to stop, just tell me and I will; I promise."

"You don't have to promise." Danny smiled. "I know you will."

"You think you can stay quiet?"

"I'll try."

"Grace is downstairs, Danny, and I don't think your shrieks of pleasure are going to be music to her ears."

"I don't shriek," Danny huffed.

"Yeah, you do. The neighbors heard you the other night when we had the windows open."

"Quit lookin' so smug."

"I thought you couldn't see."

"I don't have to see to know that look."

Steve was thankful that Danny was laying there in his boxers; pants could be a bitch to get off his partner most of the time. Not that Danny wore tight pants, but the man tended to buck and writhe the moment Steve touched him below the waist. He slid down Danny's body and settled between his legs. "Danny, you already have a wet spot," he teased. "Just don't tell me these are your best boxers."

Danny picked up his legs and grabbed Steve around the waist. "You've got approximately 15 seconds to get them off and wrap those cocksucker lips around my dick."

"Pushy bottom, aren't you? And I wouldn't be giving any orders if I were you, Danno." Steve gave Danny's dick a squeeze. "You're the one that's tied up and helpless."

"You're gonna be a cocktease tonight, aren't you?"

"You have no idea." Steve grabbed Danny's legs and laid them flat. "You're going to pop those stitches if you're not careful." He hooked his fingers in Danny's boxers and slid them off. "Fuck, Danny, did your dick get bigger since last night?"

"Too much for you, McGarrett? Maybe I'll tell you no, order you to untie me and go to sleep on you."

Steve raised his eyebrows.

"And he goes from smug to skeptical in under two minutes."

"How do you do that?" Steve really wanted to know. 

"I know you so well, Steve, better than you know me."

"You've been studying me," Steve stated. 

"Since the first day I met you," Danny replied, looking a bit smug himself. "I know every face you make."

"You mean there are other faces then constipated and aneurysm?"

"I love you," Danny said with a smile.

"Don't change the subject." Steve caressed Danny's swollen cock with one finger, keeping the tough feather light. "Behave yourself, Danno, or it's going to be a long night."

"Aren't you getting undressed, Steve?"

"Not yet." Steve leaned forward and swirled his tongue around the tip of Danny's cock. "You're so beautiful like this, Dan, totally at my mercy."

Danny arched his hips.

"A little desperate, are we?" Steve blew cool breath over the slit. "How about you shut up so I can concentrate on a little Danno-torture?" He sucked on the head for a moment and then blew again. "I'm going to take my sweet time with you."

Danny was muttering again.

"A primal, kinky, filthy slut?"

Danny smirked...and got a bite on the inside of his thigh. "OWW!"

"Stop calling me names."

"You're killing the mood here."

"We'll see...." Steve took Danny's cock into his mouth and got halfway before he raised his head. "If you want more, you're going to have to ask nicely."

"Please suck my dick?" Danny whined. "Please, please, please? I'll be your best friend."

God, Steve was tempted to spank him again. "You're a sick fucker...and yeah, before you say it, I know, you learned from the best." Steve lowered his head, taking Danny all the way this time, sucking hard. He knew just what to do with his tongue and his teeth, and he moaned while he was doing it. One hand took Danny's balls and rolled them gently, and as he raised his head this time he licked a path upwards. "You are delicious." He peppered the length with kisses, jerking Danny slow before sucking him down again.

Danny began to wonder why the hell he let Steve tie him up; he wanted to grab the man by the hair and hold that sinful mouth over his cock until he shot down his throat.

Steve paused to take a breath and gave Danny's cock a quick kiss. "Patience, Danno. Tomorrow I'll let you take charge and fuck my mouth."

"What, you're a mind reader now?"

"You're not the only one who can study." Steve positioned himself in Danny's lap again. "You may know my faces, but I know your body language." He ground his clothed cock against Danny's bare flesh. "Danny, how much do you like the shirt you're wearing?"

"It's nothing special; why?"

"Just asking." Steve grabbed it and pulled; the shirt tore down the middle, buttons flying everywhere.

"You just ripped my shirt."

"So I did." Steve placed his palms on Danny's bare chest, a relaxing massage that had Danny, well, the best word Steve thought to describe it was mewling. "What are you going to do about it?" Scooting down a bit, Steve licked at the right nipple, taking it between his teeth and nipping at it. He moved to the left, biting hard and soothing it with gentle caresses of his tongue. "Answer me, Dan." 

"Jesus, Steve, that's good." Danny inhaled sharply. "And I'm going to kill you in your sleep."

Steve kissed his way down Danny's body, leaving reddened flesh along the way; Danny had bite marks everywhere. 'He is going to kill me,' Steve thought, 'but it'll be worth it.'

"For every mark I have, you're going to get the same from my palm to your ass. And yeah, I can read minds too."

Steve flipped the cap on the lube and squeezed some out.

Danny began to sniff the air. "Strawberries?" He felt the fingers circling his hole. "Scented lube?"

"Flavored, too." Steve slid a finger inside and licked beside it. "I know how much you love strawberries, Dan."

"Not as much as I love your tongue." Danny wanted more. "Just one Steve? Wussing out on me?"

"Two now, I don't want to damage you."

Danny sighed as two began a slow glide in and out, stretching him a little more.

"If you're not gonna shove your cock in there...oh fuck!"

Steve managed to get three inside and worked them deeply, holding them there and crooking his fingers at just the right angle....

"OH GOD!"

"Keep it down, Dan; remember Gracie. We don't want to scar her for life, do we?" 

"You're a tyrannical, domineering cocktease." 

"You already called me a cocktease."

"Yeah, but I added in a couple of big words to go along with it this time."

"Danny, you really do talk too much in the bedroom."

"It annoys you, doesn't it? You think sex should be nothing but moans and grunts, with the occasional compliment thrown in."

"Yes." Steve began to stroke Danny again, finger-fucking him a little faster, lapping at the hole. "So make with the moaning and grunting and tell me how good I am at what I do."

"Do something worthwhile and maybe I will."

Steve grinned to himself and buried his mouth in Danny's ass. He licked, he bit, he chewed and kept thrusting his fingers deeper. 

"Fuck...St-Steve...I'm dying here."

Steve stopped what he was doing. "We can't have that, Danno."

"Hey! C'mon, Steve, I didn't mean it." Danny was close to whimpering. "I don't want you to stop."

Steve leaned over him and kissed him. "Relax, baby, I'm not stopping."

"Just checking." Danny frowned a little, but he looked more sad than anything.

"Danny, I didn't mean to upset you." 

"I-I talk because it makes it more real."

"I know; why do you think I always respond?"

Danny's cheeks turned pink. "I sound like a lovesick teenager, don't I?"

"No." Steve licked at Danny's lips. "You sound like a very passionate man; one who loves me very much and makes me feel special every minute of every day." The next kiss was far from chaste; it was tongues and teeth and lips, and yes, moaning, lots of moaning. "And you'll never guess what else I bought."

"A pasta maker?"

"No, but if you want one...." Steve lifted himself up and slid off the bed.

"Steve?" Danny looked mildly panicked, his head whipping from one side to the other. 

"I'm taking my clothes off, Danny; I'm coming right back." Steve was a little concerned; Danny was always more confident when they made love. Steve appeared to be the bold one, but in reality he followed Danny's lead. Once he was naked he sat beside Danny again. "Do you want me to take the blindfold off?"

"I don't know," Danny replied honestly. "I'm not sure how I feel about not seeing you."

"We talked about this, remember?" Steve stole a quick kiss. "If either one of us is uncomfortable, we don't do it."

"Just...just don't leave me, okay." It was a clear statement on Danny's part, not a question.

The statement had two meanings, and Steve understood them both. One was Steve leaving him tied up and blindfolded, and the other...."I will never leave you, I swear." He silently cursed Rachel, knowing that Danny's fear of Steve's leaving him stemmed from her; that not only his ego, but his heart, had taken a beating when she served him with the divorce papers...in the middle of the squad room, in front of his fellow officers. 

Steve had had a very hard time convincing Danny how he felt. Danny was brash, forward and brave in every aspect of his life, but in the bedroom, with Steve, yes, he had confidence, but he was also somewhat self-conscious about a lot of things, primarily his looks and especially his height. Resting his forehead against Danny's, he whispered, "I love you, Danno, always know that right here." He placed his hand over Danny's heart. "Are we okay now?"

Danny managed a smile, which was his answer. "So, what else did you buy me?"

"It's definitely not a pasta maker." Steve slicked the dildo. "And if you don't like it, you'll tell me, right?" He didn't get an answer and he hated that. Danny had let Steve slap his ass bright red because he knew Steve was enjoying himself. It had taken Danny's wincing and (non-pleasured) groans to make him stop and that's when they'd had their discussion about comfort levels. "Danno? You'll tell me, right?" he repeated.

"I will, Scout's honor."

Steve pressed the dildo against Danny's hole, grabbed one asscheek and spread him, and pushed it in about an inch. He heard Danny gasp, and thankfully it was a good sound. "You like?" 

"You bought a dildo, you perverted degenerate."

"Does this mean you don't like it?" Steve slid another inch in. 

"I like it...I like it...." Danny tried to bear down but felt the dildo being removed.

"Nothing strenuous, my precious studmuffin."

"You're starting with the...oh fuck...." Danny lost his train of thought as the dildo began to fill him again. 

"What was that, Dan?"

"P-p-pet names...more...."

"More pet names, lover?" Steve was careful of the stitches and lifted Danny's legs over his shoulders; he really did not want to face the doctor if something happened. 

"I don't care...I so fucking do not care."

"You're a foul-mouthed bastard, aren't you?" Steve slid about a third of it in and heard Danny's breath hitch. "How does it feel."

"Good…different…full…Steve…oh God…."

"Who's the perverse degenerate now?" Steve couldn't take his eyes off of Danny's ass and the sex toy filling him; as far as his question, he was beginning to wonder. "Is it too much, Dan?"

"No, it's not too much, you goddamn tease!"

"Its **cock** tease," Steve corrected, bending his head to bite one cheek. "You want more?"

"Please."

Steve jostled the dildo. "You should see yourself, Danny, looking so wanton, like a cheap whore." He eased it out, lapping at Danny's hole. "Your face is flushed and you're dripping with sweat."

"How big?"

"Bigger than me." Steve pushed almost two-thirds of the dildo in and Danny shot off the bed. "Calm down, Danno."

"Steve...need more...not enough...." 

"Not enough?" Steve glanced down at the dildo, now buried to the hilt within Danny's ass. He lubed one finger and managed to squeeze it in. 

Danny was gasping for breath and he clearly wanted more.

Steve was unsure, until Danny snarled and dropped his legs around Steve's waist. "More godammit!"

Steve didn't even bother with two, he went straight for three; his hand was getting crushed. "Fuck, Danny, how are you taking all of that inside you?"

"Why don't you shove your damn cock inside there also and maybe it'll satisfy me."

"And split your stitches? I don't think so."

"Steve, please, I'm begging you...."

"You want to come? Is that it?"

"Yes."

"Not yet." Steve pulled his fingers free and twisted the dildo, shoving it deeper, sucking all of Danny's cock down his throat. He lifted his head and smacked his lips together. "I'm not done with you." His free hand reached up and raked his nails down Danny's chest, leaving welts. "Does it hurt?"

"You know it does."

"Good." Steve left a few bites along Danny's hipbone. "You're something of a masochist."

"And you're a total sadist," Danny managed to crack, "so we're perfect for each other."

"Only for you, Danno, nobody else." Steve shifted to his knees, his long arm able to continue fucking Danny with the dildo while his mouth found Danny's lips; the kiss was rough and totally possessive.

Danny was thrashing about again and Steve slid the dildo out. "Stitches, Dan."

"Steve," Danny's voice was ragged, "please...please let me come."

"Only if you tell me, Danno; you know what I want to hear." 

"I'm yours...only yours...."

"Tell me the rest," Steve ordered, "or I don't let you come."

"I belong to you...only you."

"That wasn't so hard, was it, baby?" Steve licked Danny's length, paying more attention to the head, tightening his tongue and dipping it into the slit - that was something that lit Danny up like a 100-watt bulb. "I love watching you fall apart; your hot cream spurting all over me." He began to jerk himself off with his right hand, while his left reached up to Danny's mouth. "Come for me." 

Danny took Steve's thumb in his mouth and sucked on it, fucking Steve's mouth, feeling the touch of tongue and teeth. He'd always watched, never concentrating wholly on the physical sensations, but with the blindfold on he finally understood what he did to Steve. 

Steve wouldn't let up, sucking every last drop that Danny had to give while he came all over his own fist. 

"Steve...Steve please...I can't...nothing left...."

Steve finally came back to himself, wiping his hand on the towel and untying Danny's arms. He kissed Danny deeply, feeling more come dripping from his own cock, murmuring, "Love you, love you so much, Danny...." He took off the blindfold, watching as Danny blinked, becoming accustomed to the light. "That was...wondrous."

Danny wasn't talking.

"That wasn't too much for you, was it?" Steve was concerned again - Danny was usually more talkative after sex, seeming to revel in commenting on Steve's performance, usually teasing him until they grinned at each other and started on round two.

But now, Danny stood up in silence and went to the bathroom, cleaned himself off, and handed Steve a cloth. 

Steve brushed his teeth and leaned in for a kiss, but Danny avoided his mouth. "Leg okay?"

"Yeah, nothing I can't handle."

"That wasn't a yes."

"Quit mother-henning; I'm fine."

They stood in front of the bathroom mirror, Danny staring at their reflections, a frown on his face. 

"Danny, what's the matter?"

"Why me, Steve?"

Steve slid his arms around Danny, taking Danny's hands in his, kissing the top of his head. "Because you're the only person I ever met with the superhuman ability to make waffles on one toaster cycle."

Danny's frown deepened. 

"Dan, I don't care what you look like and if **you** would get over this...I don't know...thing...about your looks - Danny, you're a very handsome guy, not to mention, but I will, cute, with beautiful blue eyes and biceps that some would kill for." Steve slid his hands up and squeezed Danny's upper arms, kissing his neck. "And for the 50th time, I don't care that you're a few inches shorter than I am." 

"Seven and a half is not a few."

"Will you just shut the fuck up and let me finish?!" Steve took a moment to gather his thoughts. "I know you love me, that you won't ever leave me, no matter how badly I screw up on any given day."

Danny turned around, staring up at Steve like he was crazy. "That **I** won't leave **you**? Are you blind? Have you looked in the mirror lately? Even on your worst days you look like you just stepped off the cover of GQ." He took a breath, pointing to himself, "Waiter," then to Steve, "James Bond, remember?"

"Looks...Dan, you once asked me why things didn't work out between Catherine and me, and I never answered you. Cath couldn't...she said the sex was great, but that I was too..." Steve gave a small chuckle, "...anal retentive to live with. And she wasn't the first woman to say that to me. My...quirks and idiosyncrasies tend to be a turn-off to everyone but you. **You** seem to thrive on them."

Danny smiled a bit. "It is kinda sweet when you dustbust the crumbs from the kitchen table." He looked around. "Although your bathroom...."

"My bathroom is my private domain, thank you very much."

"The ring around the sink looks permanent, and it's **our** domain now." Danny snickered. "I'm going to tell Laurie that she needs to clean in here as well as the rest of the house. What good is having a cleaning lady if she doesn't touch your bathroom?"

"She came in here once, when she started working for me, and said I couldn't pay her enough to touch it." Steve glanced at Danny's leg. "Oh shit, Phipps is going to kill us. We promised we wouldn't mess up his work again."

Danny followed his eyes, seeing a few of the stitches out, the wound oozing. He had a nightmarish vision of their dear, sweet doctor turning into Mister Hyde. "Can't you fix it?"

"Me?"

"Yeah, didn't they teach you shit like this in SEAL school?"

"It was part of the training but I never did it before." 

"Let's go to the hospital," Danny said, "and we'll tell him the truth."

"The truth?" Steve looked aghast.

"Uh-huh. We were...playing with Grace and, uh, I slipped, and...and...."

"Forget it, Danno, he knows us too well and he'd never believe it." Steve took a deep breath. "We'll tell him the real truth and suck it up like the men we are."

Steve and Danny got dressed and Danny got a look at the dildo. "I had **that** inside of me?"

"Along with three of my fingers, you slut." Steve picked up his phone. "I'm going to call Edna from next door to come over in case Grace wakes up."

"Not Edna," Danny shook his head. "She's got a thing for me."

"No she doesn't," Steve reassured him. "She's got a thing for your cock. And if she wasn't happily married for 30 years I'd be a little jealous."

"She wouldn't even know what it looked like if you hadn't stripped me out on the lanai and...."

"How was I supposed to know she was going to come by with a freshly baked pie for you?"

"She keeps asking me to do a movie for her film company." Danny swallowed hard. "She says the working title is _Detective Danny and his Dinosaur of a Dick_."

Steve cracked up. 

"You wanna get laid again in this life, Steve? Or the next?"

"I'd actually like to see you in one of her movies." Steve moved his eyes to Danny's crotch. "She said she could make a star out of..." he raised his eyes to Danny's face, "...you."

"Just call her, you sanctimonious prick."

"I love you too, Danno."

**~~~~~~~~**

Two hours later both men returned and smiled at Edna, who just smirked at them and went back to her own house.

"That woman knows everything," Steve said, "and she's going to tease us to no end." Steve helped Danny upstairs and placed a pillow under his leg, keeping it elevated. 

"I had to get two shots," Danny whined, flying on the painkillers.

"I had to get one, too, Danny, and I wasn't even injured," Steve growled, wincing as he sat down. "Insisting I need extra Vitamin K - yeah, right; he just wanted to make me suffer."

"And where does he get off telling us no sex for at least a week?" Danny pouted. "Mean doctor."

Steve stared at him as if Danny had lost what little was left of his mind. "I'm not going near you until those stitches come out." He grabbed his pillow. "I'm sleeping on the couch."

"The couch?" Danny's lower lip trembled; oh yeah, he was high as a kite. "You don't love me anymore."

"Danny don't...."

"But you're going to sleep on the couch." Danny's voice went up a few octaves and he was squeaking. "Tomorrow you're going to want a...a...divvvorrrcccce." He turned away from Steve, softly sobbing.

"How many different drugs did he give you?" Steve asked the air; he certainly couldn't ask his partner, who had his face buried in the pillow. "Danny, I didn't mean it." He rubbed Danny's back. "Please don't cry." He lay down and pulled Danny's back to his chest. "I won't go to sleep on the couch, I promise." He turned Danny over and if Danny hadn't been pumped full of God knows what, Steve would have beaten him black and blue.

Danny was laughing hysterically. 

"What's so funny?"

"You got a shot in the ass." Danny had tears coming out of his eyes.

"No sex until the stitches come out," Steve reminded him.

"Oh, but it was worth it, hearing you shriek like a little girl when you got your shot."

"I don't shriek," Steve told him. "That would be you when I fuck you silly."

"Don't pick on the sickly."

"Pick on the sickly?" Steve looked murderous. "We can't have sex for a week and it's all your fault."

Danny seemed to sober and snuggled close. "I'm sorry."

"I know."

"Still love me?" Danny's eyes were swiftly falling shut.

Steve stroked his hair, placing a kiss to his forehead. "No."

"Thanks for taking care of me, Steve." Danny's breathing quickly deepened as he fell asleep.

"Always, Danno," Steve murmured. "Forever and then some."

**~~~~~~~~**

Danny got a call from Rachel the following Tuesday, telling him that he had to pick up Grace, that something had come up.

Being Danny never turned down time to spend with his daughter, he took a page from the Steve McGarrett driving manual and made it there in record time.

Steve was more than happy to have Grace over and the three sat on the couch, eating popcorn and watching _Evil Dead_.

Grace was excited about the movie, having made up her mind that she was going to do special effects when she grew up.

Steve's eyes were glued to the screen, an intent expression on his face that made him look like a deranged serial killer.

Danny was curled into Steve and staring as well...like a terrified six year old. He couldn't take it after the first hour and went upstairs to watch some TV on his own.

Neither of the men thought to ask Grace why she was with them that night.

**~~~~~~~~**

"Okay, Grace," Danny smiled at her as he gave her a plate of pancakes, "why did Mom insist I take you for a couple of days?"

"I dunno," Grace shrugged, stuffing pancakes into her mouth. "Mom was screaming at Stan, more than she used to scream at you, Dad, and Stan kept saying something about $1,352,974 disappearing from the 'Cayman's'...." she mumbled the rest as she ate some more.

"The Caymans?" Danny asked.

"Yeah," Grace nodded, "and Steve still didn't tell me who they are."

"Grace, honey," Danny said softly, "would you care to tell me about the Caymans like you told Steve?"

Grace did, adding, "Stan kept repeating the same figure again and again. And then Mom said something about vivisection, whatever that is, and Stan locked himself in one of the bedrooms and then she called you to come get me."

Danny glared at Steve, who was clearly fighting back a giggle fit. "You know, I was listening to the news this morning." He pursed his lips. "Did you know that the HPD received an anonymous bequest of a substantial amount of money to be used to build a day care center? And that a few schools received a couple also with the stipulation the funds be used on new books?"

"Really, Danno?" Steve was the picture of innocence. "I had no idea."

Grace finished eating and went to get ready for school.

Once she was out of the room, Danny narrowed his eyes at Steve. "How did you pull it off?"

"Pull what off?" 

"Its grand larceny is what it is," Danny added.

"Danny, I don't have a clue as to what you're talking about." Steve gave him a blatant smirk. "The daycare center is needed and the schools will benefit greatly from the donations, whoever they may have been from."

"Weird though, the donations totaling $1,350,000. I guess it's a coincidence that was pretty much the same amount Stan was ranting about." Danny couldn't help but return the smirk. "I wonder what happened to the rest of it."

"I haven't a clue...honest." 

**~~~~~~~~**

Two weeks later Steve had gone shopping and told Danny he had a surprise for him, requesting that Danny and Grace spend the day out somewhere.

When Danny came home that night and saw what Steve bought his eyes bugged out of his head.

"How much did this cost?" Steve handed him the bill. "$2,974." Danny sighed. "I guess Rachel and Stan treated us?"

"Once again, Danno, I have no idea what you're talking about." Steve began to unbutton Danny's shirt. "But I would like to make use of our new...toy." He finished and undid Danny's pants, sliding his palm in. "With you, of course." He grabbed a hold of Danny's cock. "This could be quite interesting." He leaned down for a kiss....

"CAN WE USE THE NEW HOT TUB NOW?"

Steve pulled his hand back. "Put on your bathing suit, Dan, and we'll make Sno-Cones, or shave ice - no, I don't want to fight over what they're called - after."

"Steve, you didn't...."

"And after Grace goes to sleep, we can figure out how the Margarita Mixer works."

**~~~~~~~~**

** Epilogue: **

"Danny," Steve was laughing, "I can't believe I'm saying this, but I think they've suffered enough."

"I don't think so," Kono smirked. "I need my apartment cleaned."

"So be it." Danny blew her a kiss. "HOLLAND! RAND!"

The two young officers flew in to what Chin had dubbed 'The Command Center,' both out of breath. 

"Please," Rand looked like he was going to cry, "you have to stop her. I can't take it. I apologize again for not doing the right thing, I swear it!"

"I have learned every police procedure," Holland added, "and you can quiz me. Just no more, I'm begging you."

Grace entered, skipping along like a typical child, a big grin on her face. She stopped in front of the two officers, her hands on her hips, showing off the badge Steve had given her. "You men! Did I tell you it was okay to leave the locker room?! I still see grout on the tiles!"

'Grout?' Steve and Danny mouthed to each other, and then turned to Chin, who had covered his mouth in an attempt to stifle his giggles.

Steve pinched the bridge of his nose. "Okay you two, I think you've learned your lesson." He glanced at Danny, who nodded. "Tomorrow morning you report back to the HPD."

"But...." Kono started.

Steve rolled his eyes, knowing he would never hear the end of it from her. He scribbled on a piece of paper and handed it to Holland. " **After** you clean Officer Kalakaua's apartment." He knelt down before Grace. "Detective Gracie, do you think you can supervise them?"

"Yes sir, Lieutenant McGarrett!" She gave him a perfect salute, but chewed on her lip as she leaned in, whispering, "But I'm going to need her keys, so's we don't get arrested for breaking and entering."

"Here you go, Grace." Kono gave them to her. "And I want the place clean enough to eat off the floor."

"You got it!" Grace grew serious. "I mean, yes, Officer Kono." She turned back to Holland and Rand. "Move it! And on the way, we stop at Monster Burger!"

"Yeah, okay," Rand whimpered.

"And I want a piggy-back ride to the car."

"Whatever you say." Holland lifted her up. "Do we get to eat, too?"

"Maybe," Grace answered him, turning around to smirk at Steve on the way out.

"Hold up, Grace!" Danny walked over and whispered something in her ear.

"I don't know if I can be **that** cruel, Danno," Grace answered, shaking her head. "I've seen it."

"For me?" Danny pouted.

"Aww, okay." Grace pointed to the door. "To Monster Burger and step on it!"

"Why your apartment?" Chin asked his cousin. "It's not that bad."

"I had a party last night," she laughed. "Twenty-seven people, 4 cases of beer, 8 pizzas, 5 cans of silly-string, and a few other things."

"Danno, what did you whisper to Grace?" Steve asked him, almost afraid of the answer.

"On the way to Kono's, they're going to stop by the house and clean **our** bathroom."

"Oh, Danny, you didn't."

"I did," Danny nodded, "and I swear, if you say one word...."

Steve mock-sniffled, acting like he was going to cry.

"I got an idea, boss; something that I just know will cheer you up." Chin patted Steve on the shoulder. "We can go question that suspect in yesterday's robbery. He wouldn't talk, so how about you take him up to the roof and question him further."

Steve locked eyes with Danny, silently asking for permission; he knew Danny wasn't overly fond (and that was putting it mildly) of his interrogation 'techniques'. Danny still hadn't gotten over Steve's locking a suspect in a room with a python. The small fact that Steve neglected to tell him, until after, of course, that the python was a friend's pet that wouldn't hurt anything, had only pissed Danny off more.

Danny sighed. "Just this one time...."

Steve looked happier than a kid at Christmas and raced to the holding cells.

"If he scares the suspect to death it'll be on your conscience," Danny warned Chin as they all left the command center, following their fearless, and more then slightly demented, leader.

**FIN**


End file.
